


you should see me in a crown

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/M, Jack Rackham and his ego, Out of Character, Pre-Canon, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: "Сделай что-нибудь", - говорит Энн Джеку.
Relationships: Anne Bonny/"Calico" Jack Rackham, Eleanor Guthrie/"Calico" Jack Rackham





	you should see me in a crown

**Author's Note:**

> Трагифарс про больное самолюбие Джека Рэкхема. Аффтар пытался в пейринг, но персонажи категорически отказались ебаться.

— Блять, Джек, ну я не знаю! Сделай что-нибудь! Трахни её! — взрывается Энн однажды утром, когда Вейн дрыхнет после пьянки в своей палатке. Джеку только что пришлось выслушать очередную порцию жалоб, подкрепляемых отборными ругательствами от Хэмунда, который соизволил убраться только после того, как товарищи предложили ему пойти промочить горло и потискать девочек.  
— Трахаться с Элинор Гатри — задача Чарльза, — деловито замечает Джек. Предложение Энн кажется ему настолько абсурдным, что он даже не считает нужным удивиться.  
— Только вот что-то нихуя у Чарльза не получается, — бурчит Энн, методично полируя клинок оселком. — Скоро у них закончатся деньги на выпивку и девочек, и что ты им тогда скажешь?  
Джек вяло тыкает сапогом дрыхнущего капитана — тот и не думает просыпаться. С тех пор как Вейн разосрался с Элинор Гатри, им приходится полагаться только на везение, поток наводок на хорошую добычу иссяк. А с ним — и деньги, которые рекой лились в карманы команды «Бродяги», пока Чарльз был любовником Элинор. Что хуже — он теперь чаще стал проводить время в обнимку с бутылкой и меньше — занимаясь делами команды.  
— Когда закончатся деньги — нам придется выйти в море. И полагаться на удачу, — Джек знает, что с удачей у капитана не очень, а значит, чем скорее они отчалят — тем лучше. — Что? — он вздергивает брови в ответ на взгляд Энн. — Думаешь, я не пытался с ним поговорить? Бестолку.  
— Я предупреждала, — кивает Энн. — Эта сучка Гатри нас до добра не доведет.  
— Поэтому ты хочешь, чтоб я её трахнул, — не может удержаться от подколки Джек.  
Энн пожимает плечами:  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты сделал что-нибудь, пока они не решили сменить капитана. Если им будет Хэмунд, думаешь, как долго ты останешься в квартирмейстерах?  
— Нет, — Джек отрицательно качает головой. — Они слишком его бояться, — он кивает на спящего Вейна. Тому, кто решит пойти против Чарльза, придется сначала с ним подраться, а это все равно, что самоубийство.  
Энн недовольно поджимает губы.

На пороге конторы Элинор Джек медлит. Он не уверен, что хочет сказать. Он вообще не уверен, что лезть в дела бывших любовников — хорошая идея. Элинор до сих пор гневно хмурится, когда видит Вейна, избегает встреч и разговоров с ним, насколько это возможно в маленьком Нассау. Так что если он начнет с разговора о Чарльзе — весьма вероятно, она пошлет его ко всем чертям. Но много ли он теряет? Много ли они теряют? Энн права, вертится в голове, время поджимает.  
Взгляд, которым встречает его Элинор, преисполнен такого великолепного сарказма, что Джек на мгновение почти жалеет, что пришел. Почти.  
— Ты, полагаю, пришел клянчить наводку для своего капитана? — последнее словосочетание она почти выплевывает. Джек привык — насколько к такому можно привыкнуть, — что в нем видят приложение к Вейну, но это все равно задевает.  
— Других мотивов, у меня, по-твоему, не может быть?  
Элинор на мгновение замирает с пером в руках. У неё легкий стремительный почерк человека, который много пишет. Джек видел его много раз, когда Чарльз приносил бумажки с наводками — название корабля, груз, примерный маршрут, застрахован или нет. Для своего любовника Элинор приберегала лучшее. Да только прошли те времена.  
— Джек... — она качает головой и в этот момент выглядит уставшей.  
— Мы оба знаем, успех Чарльза и в твоих интересах тоже.  
— Был. Больше нет. От него слишком много убытков.  
— А если я скажу, что прошу для себя?  
— Боишься потерять должность? Понимаю, — кивает Элинор, продолжая строчить что-то в толстенном гроссбухе. — Тебя терпят благодаря Чарльзу. Но извини, нет. Я не стану спасать твою репутацию, давая ему наводки.  
Элинор не сказала ему ничего, чего не говорила бы до неё Энн, но собственные страхи из уст постороннего человека, озвученные небрежно, с каким-то даже сочувствием в голосе, действуют как удар под дых.  
“Да сделай же что-нибудь”, - вспоминает он слова Энн. Он наклоняется к Элинор, кладет свою руку поверх её, лежащей на столе. Она удивленно поднимает на него взгляд.  
— Я прошу для себя, — с нажимом повторяет он, пока в голове пульсирует ярость. — Я хочу предложить себя в капитаны “Бродяги” вместо Вейна. — (Он так и видит, как Энн говорит «Да ты совсем спятил». А еще, с горечью думает Джек, он ведь и правда хочет быть капитаном — или хотя бы не быть приложением к кому-нибудь.)  
— Что? — у Элинор вырывается смешок — Нет-нет-нет, Джек, Чарльз тебя убьет.  
По крайней мере, теперь она смотрит на него, и это приносит Джеку странное удовлетворение. На него так редко смотрят по-настоящему.  
Но она даже на мгновение не рассматривает его слова всерьез, не видит Джека Рэкхема как кого-то, кто может быть капитаном корабля. Только человеком, делающим грязную работу — чертову прорву грязной работы — за других. А потом все говорят: Чарльз Вейн — хороший капитан, Чарльз Вейн удачлив как сам Сатана. А все потому, что любовница подкидывала ему наводки, а квартирмейстер годами вел дела и подтирал за ним дерьмо.  
— Да ладно тебе, — наклоняется к ней Джек. — Мы оба знаем, кто такой Чарльз Вейн. И кем он стал благодаря нам, тебе и мне.  
Краем глаза он видит, как рука Элинор, лежащая на столе, сжимается в кулак.  
— Если команда встанет на мою сторону, - а так и будет, когда они увидят, что ты меня поддерживаешь - Чарльз ничего не сможет сделать. Он не сможет драться с каждым. Я сделаю так, что он не сможет больше тебе докучать, — это блеф, но Джек видит, как розовеют щеки Элинор, как бурно вздымается её грудь. Обычно он не замечает, насколько она красива — для него это такой же привычный факт, как отчаянно голубое здешнее небо — но не в этот раз. 

Когда Джек выходит из таверны на слепящее солнце, он чувствует себя как дерьмо. У него в руке сраная бумажка с наводкой, а в голове вертится, что на несколько чертовых минут он почти готов был предать Чарльза. 

Когда они возвращаются в Нассау — с богатой добычей, команда снова довольна, — Джеку страшно попадаться Элинор на глаза. Но от исполнения своих обязанностей он не может увильнуть — они неизбежно встречаются на складе, когда Элинор проводит ревизию добычи. От смеси ненависти и презрения в её взгляде ему хочется провалиться сквозь землю.  
— Что случилось? Команда не пожелала плавать под началом Джека Рэкхема? Или ты настолько жалок, что просто наврал мне, чтобы не лишиться должности?  
На них смотрят и Элинор вынужденно понижает голос до яростного шепота. Гнев делает её невыносимо красивой, и это совсем уж неуместная мысль — и отчего-то болезненная.  
— Интересно, что скажет капитан Вейн, когда узнает, что его квартирмейстер готов был предать его, да силенок не хватило?  
Джек в панике стискивает рукоять сабли. На них смотрят, и ему удается совладать с собой — внешне.  
Элинор грустно смеется, качает головой.  
— Не бойся, я этого не сделаю. Смерти я тебе не желаю.  
— Признай, мне, по крайней мере, удалось добыть у тебя наводку, — эта победа — единственная за последнее время, которой Джек может похвастаться.  
— Удалось, — с холодной, жесткой улыбкой признает Элинор. — И это был самый, блядь, распоследний раз.

«Я все испортил», — вертится у него в голове. Теперь им точно в Нассау ничего хорошего не светит, уж мисс Гатри позаботиться от этом. В кои-то веки Джек боится рассказать Энн, что произошло. Боится, что она посмотрит на него как Элинор тогда, конторе, покуда он не сказал ей про капитанство. Как смотрят на него они все. «Надо все исправить. Но как? Думай, идиот, думай!»  
В контору Элинор Джек заявляется уже подвыпивши. Не то чтобы ром сильно способствовал мыслительным процессам, но по крайней мере, ему уже не так страшно. На трезвую голову было совсем невыносимо.  
— Проваливай, — Элинор подскакивает при виде Джека как ужаленная. — Уходи, пока я не приказала тебя вышвырнуть.  
— Чтобы все узнали, как я тебя наебал?  
Резкая затрещина не дает Джеку понять, что он ляпнул не то. «Идиот! Не надо было пить!»  
— Проваливай! — повторяет Элинор.  
Джек стоит, прижав руку к щеке. Ему нужна ясная голова — и хорошо подвешенный язык, но сейчас он не может похвастаться ни тем, ни другим.  
— Я сожалею, - выжимает он из себя.  
— Ой, да неужели!  
— Я... — «Черт, да соберись же с мыслями!» — Я хотел... произвести на тебя впечатление... и наврал про капитанство. Глупо, знаю... — это отчаянное вранье, гордость Джека вопиет против этих слов. «Она мне даже не нравится.» Не надо было пить, снова в отчаянии думает он. На трезвую голову он бы никогда такого не сказал.  
— Чего?! — гнев во взгляде Элинор уступает место удивлению. — Да ты совсем бухой!  
— Ну, не настолько, — пытается пошутить Джек. Ему хочется смеяться от отчаяния, но Элинор больше не выглядит злой, скорее растерянной.  
— Уходи, — она толкает его к выходу. — Иди, протрезвей.

Вейн продолжает пить и убивать время со шлюхами, Хэмунд по-прежнему докучает Джеку, а сам Джек старательно избегает встреч с Элинор Гатри и по-дурацки смущается, когда видит её — а происходит это неизбежно, потому что Нассау — маленький. Несколько раз ему снится, как они трахаются — Элинор всегда сверху, золотые локоны, выбившиеся из прически, сияют словно корона.  
— Ты, я гляжу, прямо в настроении в последнее время, — замечает Энн. Она любит быть сверху, а еще — разное баловство со связыванием и пальцами в заднице. Джек, в основном, любит то же, что и она. В отблесках костра её рыжие волосы отливают золотом, и Джек отстраненно думает, что корона бы ей, наверное, пошла.


End file.
